


Resolutions

by Krystallazuli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki-centric, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystallazuli/pseuds/Krystallazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short silly tale to begin the New Year with. This is listed as a crossover as it does include some of the characters from Avengers, but they are minor to the tale. The primary characters are from my "Infinity" Series. </p><p>Thor, Loki and several others get invited to a New Year's Eve Gala Celebration and Loki learns about the custom of setting Resolutions from Darcy Lewis. </p><p>Special thanks to my good friend "J" for all her support as I work through this adventure of writing the Infinity series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldPingHai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPingHai/gifts).



Happy New Year!

 

**Author’s Note:** _This is a little one-shot that is based off the characters and their lives from my “Infinity” series. If you have followed my stories, this is set a little in advance of where we are in the story, but just wanted to do a New Year’s story._ _J_

_For those of you who have not followed my stories, the first is “Alliance” which introduces the character Katirya. This is about five years after the start of that story, so by now, Loki is married to Katirya and they have four children._

_Enjoy!_

 

Loki stared at the invitation in his hand. “What precisely is this New Year’s Eve Gala celebration?”

  
Thor shrugged, tossing his on the table in front of him.

 

“Breakfast?” a servant inquired.

 

“Please!” Volstagg shouted from the end of the table. “Does it perchance involve a feast?”

 

Loki looked carefully at the invitation. “It does not say.”  
  
Katirya rolled her eyes and snatched it out of her husband’s hands. Scanning it quickly, she nodded. “It appears to involve a dinner of some sort; then something called champagne and a countdown. I wonder what they are counting?”  
  
“Well, we have all been invited, so I suggest we attend and find out,” Thor stated as his breakfast plate was set before him. He began to eat, assuming the topic was over.

 

“What does one wear to this celebration?” Sif asked and then took a sip of her orange juice.

 

Katirya looked at the invitation again. “It does not say, but I would suppose something such as what we wear to one of our festivals. This could be rather fun, and it would be nice to see Pepper and Tony again, although I wonder if Mr. Fury will attend as well?”

 

“Well, Jane did mention that all the Avengers were coming,” Thor said. “A ‘ _chance to renew bonds of friendship_ ’ was what it said in her short letter that she sent with mine.” He reached out for his invitation again and opened it up. A piece of paper slipped out. “See?” He held it out to Katirya.

 

Katirya accepted it and read through it, a smile forming on her face. She darted a quick look at Thor before showing it to Loki. Loki glanced at it, his face splitting into a huge grin. “It seems your presence is most definitely looked for, brother.”

 

“What?” Thor looked up from eating. “Oh, yeah. I guess you did not need to read _all_ of that, did you?”  
  
Katirya giggled. “Well, it does not matter. Sif, after breakfast why don’t we go see what we can find to wear. Frigga? Are you going to go as well?”

 

“No, I think I will remain here and watch the children,” Frigga replied.

 

“You were invited, are you certain?” Katirya asked.

 

“I am sure. I shall enjoy an evening of their company, and you will not have to worry about who is watching the twins,” Frigga replied.

 

Katirya grinned. “Aye, the twins can be a bit of a handful, especially now that they are walking. Little terrors.”  
  
“They take after their father,” Frigga winked conspiratorially.

 

Loki glared at his mother. “Are you saying I was a little terror like those two? Did you see what they did yesterday? I cannot recall ever doing anything quite so bad.”  
  
“Really? Did you forget the time you changed all the shampoo in the bathhouses to pudding? Or when you switched the flour for sugar in the kitchens? Then there was…”  
  
“Mother!” Loki cut her off mid-sentence.

 

“And do not forget the time he changed all the horses to goats, and then set them loose into the dining hall during a festival,” Thor added.

 

“I recall when he changed all the weapons in the armory to Papier-mâché,” Sif chortled. “That was funny watching practice that day. Everyone decided to try paper folding instead of fighting.”

 

“And do not forget the time at one of the feasts, every bottle was filled with snakes instead of wine,” Fandral chimed in.

 

“Really, I may have done a _few_ practical jokes in my earlier days…”

 

“A FEW!” A chorus of voices rose up in protest.

 

“Fine, more than a few, but I have changed,” Loki glance lovingly at Katirya. “I leave the pranks up to the twins now.”  
  
“Splendid! Now we shall have _twice_ as much trouble!” Frigga laughed.

 

Kai chose that moment to burst into the room. He made a beeline to Katirya and crawled up into her lap. “I did not do it, no matter what they say.”

 

Katirya hugged her oldest child. “Really? What did the twins do now?”  
  
Kai slumped in relief as he realized he was not going to be blamed for the latest escapade. “They stole some cookies from the kitchens but left my favorite toy down there so I would get blamed.”

 

Katirya set him on the ground as she stood up. “Well, we shall go retrieve your toy and get some cookies for you.”  
  
“Here,” Frigga moved to take Kai’s hand. “Let me tend to this so you can get ready for this party.”

 

Katirya smiled graciously. “Thank you. Sif? Shall we go raid the closet?”  
  
“Happily, my lady,” Sif joined Katirya and the two departed.

 

“Well, what shall we wear to this celebration?” Loki asked after the women had left.

 

Hogun glanced at his invitation. “It specifies black-tie.”  
  
Fandral laughed. “I do hope we can wear more than a mere black tie. That does not truly cover everything up. Or is it a Midgard custom to only wear a black tie to a New Year’s Eve gala?”

 

“I would hope not!” Volstagg exclaimed.

 

“Me either,” Fandral joked. “I do not believe the Midgardians are ready to view such a specimen as you! Although, I think they might find me rather enjoyable.”

 

Volstagg growled, narrowing his eyes. “This body is in excellent condition. I can take you on the field any day!”  
  
“Boys, boys! Enough! I suggest we send someone down to Midgard to discover what precisely ‘black tie’ means and obtain the proper attire for us.” Loki broke up the bantering with his suggestion.

 

“I will be happy to do that! I can ask Jane for advice,” Thor volunteered.

 

**~O~O~O~**

Sif and Katirya were the last to arrive at the Bifrost chambers to head down to the gala. “Well, don’t you all look handsome?” Katirya replied as she eyed all the men dressed in formal black tuxedos. Her eyes lingered on Loki the longest.

 

“The invitation specified black tie, so Thor took care of ensuring we were all properly dressed,” Loki returned Katirya’s gaze with equal intensity.

 

Katirya had chosen a traditional Asgardian gown. The full-length satin dress had a v-neckline and a wide belt at the waist. The belt was adorned with a variety of sparkling gems. The full skirt floated around her as she walked. Around her neck she wore the emerald necklace Loki had given her recently. She wore a tiara with five stones nestled in her hair, which had been left long although several long braids were twined with gemstones plaited in them.

 

Sif had gone for a more Midgardian style of dress, wearing a silver form-fitting sleeveless sheath with a short matching jacket. She wore a silver and diamond necklace, and her hair was loosely braided.

 

Loki held out his arm and Katirya stepped up to take it. She looked up at him. “You clean up nicely.”

 

“Hmmm, thank you. You look ravishing, my dear. Shall we?” Loki nodded towards the portal.

 

They stepped through and arrived on the balcony of Stark’s private apartments in the Stark Tower.

 

“Well, I must say, you certainly do make an entrance,” Tony greeted them as the Bifrost effect dissipated.

 

“Welcome!” Pepper greeted them. A waiter appeared with a tray of champagne flutes, waiting patiently as each of the new arrivals picked up a glass. “You are just in time for dinner.”

 

“We’re a small party for dinner, then the rest of the guests will arrive,” Tony said as he led them towards the dining room.

 

As they entered, Loki was quick to note that all the Avengers were present, including their esteemed director, Nick Fury. He snuck a quick glance at Katirya before guiding her to a chair as far from the director as possible. Fury shot him a hard look before nodding a greeting towards the King of Asgard.

 

“Thor!” Steve Rogers rose to greet them. “Good to see you.”  
  
“And you as well, my friend,” Thor replied, laughter in his voice.

 

Natasha and Clint shifted nervously in their seats, not entirely sure how they should greet Loki or his wife, especially considering how things had gone during their last encounter. Fury, noting their discomfiture, spoke up. “Loki, Katirya, I hear congratulations are in order. Three children is it now?”  
  
“Four,” Katirya smiled. “There are four now, our youngest daughter, Runa, was born three months ago.”

 

“Four?” Natasha exclaimed, looking quickly at Katirya, noticing that her figure was still gorgeous. “How many do you plan on having?”  
  
“Twelve,” Loki replied quickly.

 

Katirya snorted. “That is what he says. Four is an excellent number I keep telling him.”

 

Loki leaned over and kissed his wife. “Twelve,” he repeated softly with a grin, staring into her eyes.

 

Several more guests entered the dining room noisily, including Darcy, Ian, Erik, and Jane.

 

“Thor!” Jane Foster’s eyes lit up as she entered, seeing Thor already seated at the table. She raced over to claim the seat next to him. “Is anyone sitting here?”  
  
“You are,” he patted the seat. “It is good to see you again.”  
  
Tony and Pepper entered the room. Seeing everyone seated, Tony moved to stand at the head of the table. “Friends, welcome. I appreciate all of you agreeing to come here tonight to celebrate the new year. I hope we can all enjoy the night together as we forge an alliance.”  
  
“Alliance?” Loki whispered to his brother. “The invitation said nothing of an alliance. What do you know of this?”  
  
“Nothing, perhaps he is just hoping we will all be friends,” Thor whispered back.

 

Tony noticed the exchange between the brothers and smiled. Walking around the table, he came up behind them. “I do hope you will forgive me, but I do have a hidden agenda for tonight.”  
  
Loki looked up at him sharply. “Really? And what precisely is it?”  
  
Tony laughed. “Relax, I only hope you can all be friends. That is all. Is that too much to ask? We are all in this fight together, right?”  
  
Loki nodded graciously. “I suppose we are.”  
  
“Excellent! Now, enjoy your dinner.” Tony walked back to the head of the table.

 

Several waiters appeared the instant he was seated, bringing in the first course. Two hours later, the last plate was removed. Thor glanced over at Volstagg. “Did this classify as a feast, my friend?”  
  
Volstagg leaned back in his chair and patted his belly. “Indeed!”

 

They returned to the main room to discover the other guests had arrived. Waiters moved deftly through the crowd serving drinks and hors d’oeuvres.

 

“Well, it does appear you chose our outfits well for this evening,” Fandral remarked to Thor, his eyes lighting upon several elegant ladies across the room. “If you will excuse me, I think I will mingle a bit.”

 

Thor laughed. “Leave it to Fandral.” He watched his friend weave through the crowds making a beeline for the ladies.

 

Pepper approached the other Asgardians. “Sif? Kiri? Let me introduce you to a few of my friends. Tony would like a word with Thor and Loki.”

 

Tony walked up as Pepper guided the two women away. “Well, boys, no hard feelings, right?” He paused for only a second before going on. “Now, I have something I need to ask you. I found something that might be of interest to you. You are still looking for that last Stone, right?”

 

The brothers exchanged a quick look. “Yes,” Thor replied. “You have found it?”  
  
“Well, not exactly, but Darcy discovered something the other day. She can show you tomorrow. Tonight is to enjoy and renew friendships.” Tony focused his gaze on Pepper. “Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I hear Pepper calling.”

 

Erik moved to join the brothers. Noting that Thor had finished his champagne, he offered him another. “I know better than to try to keep up with you! Is your brother as good?”

 

Thor grinned in return. “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

Loki looked curiously at the pair.  
  
“It’s an inside joke,” Erik said. “Don’t mind me. Why don’t you two go mingle a bit? Meet some of the locals.”

 

Loki lifted an eyebrow, then nodded. He checked in on Katirya, and seeing her occupied chatting with several women, decided to take Erik’s advice. “I believe I shall.” He moved away and approached a group that included Natasha and Clint.

 

Thor watched him. “I am glad to see he is welcome here.”  
  
“More like tolerated, but then, he is a King, so that counts for quite a bit here on Earth,” Erik replied.

 

“Really? You value royalty, yet have none?” Thor asked.

 

“Well, some countries do have royalty, but mostly people see royalty as something mythical, kind of like you and your brother. To many, you are not quite real,” Erik replied.

 

“Interesting.” Thor breathed a sigh of relief as Darcy wandered over to the group that Loki had joined.

 

Erik looked at him curiously. “Worried about him?”  
  
“No, more worried about what sparks might fly between him and Natasha and Clint. They are not fans of my brother,” Thor replied. His eyes searched the room for Jane.

 

Seeing him looking for her, Jane excused herself from the group she was with and dashed up and wrapped her arms around Thor. “I am so glad you came, and wow! You look so handsome in that tuxedo,” she winked at him. “Who helped you pick it out?”  
  
Thor laughed, bending down to kiss her lightly. “Some pretty lady.”  
  
Jane pretended to look offended. “What? Are you cheating on me?”

 

“I did not know we were dating,” Thor looked at her oddly. She had mixed emotions where he was concerned stemming back to a few years ago. He decided to take what was being offered for the moment and enjoy it. Glancing over his shoulder at Erik. “If you will excuse us,” he guided Jane out onto the balcony.

 

Erik swirled his champagne, staring into it. “I wonder how long this mood will last?”  
  
“Until her memory starts acting up again,” Volstagg said.

 

Erik glanced at the warrior. He grinned upon seeing a plate filled with various hors d’oeuvres. “Didn’t get enough at dinner?”  
  
“Oh, indeed. But a warrior never refuses food. You never know when you will have to fight.” Volstagg took a bite of a stuffed mushroom. “These are good.”

 

**~o~O~o~**

 

“So, Loki, what are your New Year’s resolutions?” Darcy asked as she sidled up to him.

 

“What do you mean?” Loki asked. “Is this part of this celebration? To make resolutions?”  
  
“Yeah, we have this custom here on Earth. You’ll probably think it’s stupid, but we do it every year. On the last day of the year before midnight, we make a list of things we want to do for the new year. Like lose weight and exercise, or quit drinking or smoking… stuff like that. Of course, most people, like do it for a week or two then quit.” She managed to separate him from the group.

 

“Wait? So you say you are going to do something then do not do it?” Loki asked. “This seems rather a waste of time. And yet you have this gala party for it?” His arm swept across the room. He spotted his wife. She had left the group she had been talking to earlier and was now surrounded by several men.

 

“Yeah, we do it anyway. So what are yours? Your resolutions that is? You have to come up with at least one,” Darcy grinned.

 

A twinkle of mischief appeared in his eyes. “So, Miss Lewis, are you saying I am fat or out of shape and need to lose weight or exercise?” He stared down at her, stiffening his spine ever so slightly.

 

Darcy gulped as she stared up at the tall god. “Uh, no. I guess not.”  
  
“Then, I must be drinking or smoking too much,” Loki concluded with a laugh.

 

Darcy joined in his laughter, realizing he had been teasing her. “I guess that won’t work either. Maybe… you could set a goal instead.”  
  
“Oh, I already have,” Loki replied softly, his eyes swiftly moving towards his wife.

 

Darcy blushed as she recalled his comment about having twelve children. “Umm, care for some more champagne?” She realized she had lost his attention as he was staring at the group around his wife.

 

She followed his gaze, seeing Katirya’s smile was forced as she bantered with the men surrounding her.

 

“Excuse me,” Loki said as he walked away. He walked up to the group that included his wife, and listened to the conversation.

 

“Gentlemen, really. I appreciate your compliments, but if you will excuse me…” Katirya was saying. She stood up to leave only to have one man grab her and pull her into his lap.

 

“Sorry, gentlemen, but she is mine,” Loki stated as he walked over and pulled Katirya out of the man’s lap. “Kiri? Join me in some champagne? I find I am rather liking this beverage.”  
  
He guided her away from the men towards a quiet corner of the room. On the way, he picked up two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. “Darcy was telling me of this odd custom. Before the stroke of midnight, we must make a resolution for the new year.”

 

“A resolution? Like what?” Katirya asked, taking a sip from her glass.

 

“Well, she was saying most people make resolutions to lose weight or exercise,” Loki said with an earnest look on his face.

 

Katirya’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at her husband. “Are you saying I am fat and out of shape?”

 

“Actually, I like it when you are fat,” he teased her, gazing down at her flat belly.

 

“With or without my moods?” she replied.

 

“Ah, yes, those. We _could_ do without those….”

 

Katirya snorted, the bubbles of the champagne tickling her nose.  
  
“Hey everybody!” Tony’s voice shouted above the din in the room. “Time to count down the old year!”  
  
“Don’t forget to make your resolutions!” someone shouted.

 

“TEN… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…” the group closest to the clock started to chant.

 

“So, love, what shall we resolve to do?” Loki whispered to Katirya.

 

“Hmmm, twelve? Really?” Katirya replied.

 

“Five… Four… Three… Two!” The chant continued.

 

“Twelve.” Loki pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

 

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 

**Author’s note:** _I hope you enjoyed my silly little story. Just a little fluff to start the New Year out with. If you would like to read more about Katirya and Loki, start with Alliance. There are currently five chaptered stories (Alliance, Exile, Retribution, Redemption and Mayhem), along with a few other one-shots based of the series (Rage, Mortal, Wedding Day, Persuade Me, & Persuaded). _

_Please leave a review. If you noticed an error in the story, simply PM me so I can correct it, don’t put it in a review._

 

  
  


  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
